What could have happened
by Pyro45
Summary: a whole bunch of one shots with vairous couplings usually after the game has ended
1. Zelos

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia (and if I did, I would probably end up ruining it.)

I have decided to do more one pieces, than stories. Romance one pieces. Muhahahahahahha!

Chapter:1 Zelos' Bad Day

Zelos flopped down onto his bed. Fan's were banging on the door. _"Geez, I don't pester them constantly, maybe I should just find one girl, and disappear into the mountains." _He didn't move for a couple of seconds, then he slapped himself _"WHAT AM I SAYING? This is my life, all the girls I could ever want! It's every man's dream come true!" _Zelos flew out the window. _"God, why am I so confused?"_ he flew around, and soon found himself at Mizuho. He walked to the Cheif's biulding. "H... hey, Sheena, how are you?" Sheena looked over at him, and put her tea down, and walked with him outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I was just in the neighborhood."

"Liar, what do you want?"

"I wanted to spend a little time with you." Sheena looked at the ground, and said "fine, come on, let's walk."

They walked out of the village. "So, how did you're extra journey with Lloyd go?"

"It was alright, he never made any moves towards me though, so I'm not sure if he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, so, are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's go to meltokio, and grab a bite to eat!" Zleos spoke fast. He picked up Sheena, and flew far into the air

"ZELOS! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

"I want a date, the great Zelos has spoken!" he puffed out his chest, and looked sidways at a girl passing by. She looked at Zelos, and flashed him a smile, and walked on.

"Are you using me to show off?"

"Well, no, I really did want to talk to you."

"I have lots of work to do as Chief of Mizuhi..." Sheena was cut off. Several Girls tackled Sheena, slamming her down onto the pavement.

"WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ZELOS ALONE YOU WITCH!" the pulled her hair, and slammed her head down into the pavement. Sheena clenched her teeth, then, they all flew off her. She slowly opened her eyes. Lloyd was Floating above them, holding att the girls by the back of their dresses. "Oh thank Martel, Lloyd, you're here. Lloyd put all the girls down, and his wings disappeared "your grandpa asked me to come and find you."

"Why were you in Mizuho?"

"I wanted to see you."

"HELLO? I'M STILL HERE, SHEENA!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going back to the village, see you later Zelos." Lloyd picked her up, and flew into the sky. "It's okay Zelos, she's gone now, let's all go to my house, and have some fun." they all grabbed onto his pink shirt, and began to pull him away. He jumped up, and flew into the sky again. "_Well, I suppose I can't be with Sheena. Ok, how about Colette?" _Zelos flew north, and over the ocean, to Iseila. He soon found Colette in the school, teaching. Colette looked at him, and said loudly, "Everyone, class is dissmissed for the rest of the day. A great cheer went up, and all the students ran out of the class, trampling over Zelos. Colette ran over to him, and picked him up. "Are you ok?"

"Just alright."

"Heh, sorry about that. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see my favourite little angel. Chosen's have to stick together."

"Zelos, we aren't chosen anymore."

"Do you still have wings?"

"Yes"

"do you still have you're Cruxis Crystal?"

"Yes"

"can you hear small sounds?"

"Yes."

"You still have the chosen's abilities, it's close enough. Come on, lets go for a walk."

"Ok."

They began to walk towards inside iselia forest"So, why did you become a teacher?"

"Because Raine is gone."

"And you do it all anone?"

"No, other's come around, and share stories."

"COLETTE!" Zelos looked up, Geins came flying sown off the cliff. Colette caugt him, but they both fell to the ground. "It's you." Zelos said with a sneer.

"Why are you alone with Colette?"

"Why do you care? Go find Presea." Zelos looked at his feet, and saw a red circle. "Uh oh." he jumped to the left as the Explosion hit the spot where he was standing. Zelos stood up, and looked at his right boot "my beautiful foot..." his white boot turned black. "Come on Colette, let's go back to town." three kids came running down, "Look, it's the guy that master Genis always talks about!"

"Aww, Genis, you are that jealous of me?" Zelos smirked at Genis. Genis turned, and yelled to the kids. "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU?" they all pulled out kendema's "FIRE BALL!" they all yelled in unison. All nine Fire Balls hit Zelos Directly. He fell, and by the time we got back up, he was looking at Genis, and Colette full out, loud, sloppy, french kiss. "Damnit!" he yelled. Zelos jumped up into the air, and flew south

"_Is everyone with someone? Wait, Raine, Regal is too much in love for Raine, she's perfect!"_ he scanned the surface, and soon found Raine, preaching to several people. Zelos landed behind her. "So, in conclusion, I feel that the Racisim towards Half elvs is just plain wrong. We cannot change our parents, and the lives that we are born into." there was a second of scilence, then everyone burst into applause. Zelos went right up behind her "is it just the light, or are you always this beautiful?" Raine jumped, and turned around. "What do you want Zelos?" the group began to break up, and walk away. "Nothing but you honey." "Well, no." "What? why not?" "Because I already met someone." "WHO? I'LL FIGHT HIM FOR YOU!"

"Really?" the dry raspy voice sounded out from behind him.

"Aw, SH don't fucg tell me it's him!" Zelos turned around, and saw Kratos staring into his eyes. "Aren't you still in love with Anna?" "In the words of an arrogant stupid faker, 'there's no point greaving over the dead, they're not going to come back to life anyways.'" "you suck." Zelos said, as he jumped into the air, and flew off, south again

"_Ahhhh! Why have they all abandoned me?_ _How about my cute little Presea?" _

Zelos landed in Altermia, and walked off to the Lazernio Company. He showed George's Id, and took the elevator up the Presidents office. As he opened the door, he stared at Regal holding Presea in his arms, Kissing her fiercely." "DUDE! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Regal dropped Presea, and looked at Zelos. "What is?"

"You're kissing Presea!"

"So, I almost had sexual intercorse with Alicia, and Presea's older than she is."

Zelos just stared at them with an open mouth. "GOD DAMMIT!" he walked out, and flew away.

He soon landed in Meltokio. He walked to the middle of town, and laid down on the cement. Within seconds, he was covered ion dozens of beautiful women _"this is the only life for me."_


	2. Lloyd and Sheena

Ok, this one is going to be a Lloyd X Sheena my favourite coupling.

Lloyd looked out at the sunset, then down at his exsphere. It glowed a bright blue. Sheena came up from behind him, and stood beside him. "Ok, now what? We destroyed all the exsphears, and Mizuho has been moved across the ocean to Sylvarunt. All that's left... is for us to get married, and have kids." Lloyd jumped, and said

"what to you?"

"I...ah... I... n...n...no, I mean, to... go sep...separate ways." Sheena studdered, and had trouble trying to get the words out of his mouth. Lloyd had made no intentions of loving her. Except for the fact that he rescued her from Mithos. Sheena looked down, as a ninja ran down the path, and looked up at them. "Tiga would like to see you Sheena!" Sheena put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Right there, Lloyd wanted to jump, and kiss, and confess his love, but his brain over powered his heart. "Come with me please." she asked him. The both turned around, and went down stairs. "Hey, dad, we are going to Mizuho. I'll be back soon."

"Be sure to bring the lass as well, it's dwarven pot-luck surprise night."

"Yes, my second Favourite!"

"Only second lad, what happened?"

"Sheena's curry, that beats all." Dirk looked at Lloyd. He shook his head, and smiled. "Alright, see you later lad. Bye Lassie." Sheena waved good bye, and they walked out the door.

Lloyd and Sheena walked towards the pennuslia from Dirks house. Where the new Mizuho was located. As they arrived, Tiga, Sheena's grandfather, and a ninja in a black outfit came out to meet them.

"Sheena, I have good news." Grandfather said

"in accordance to our law, you must be married by you're tewenty second year, or you will be married off." continued Tiga

"so, because you're tewenty second year is just three days away, we have found you a suitor" finished grandfather.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Sheena yelled.

The man in black turned and looked at grandfather, and said "now I see why you had so much trouble finding a suitor.

Sheena's Eyes went wide. Her fists began to shake. "Sylph, take Grandfather, and Tiga into the villiage, I'm gonna speak to this worm." the three faries appeared, and took one look at Sheena, and flew off as fast as possible. Carring the two men. Sheena put a card in front of her, "I SUMMON THEE, COME EFREET!" the giant red monster appeared in a flash of red light. "Do something to him, and make it hurt. Efreet took the trembling man, and carried him over a hill, afterwards, sounds of horror and pain could be heard all they way to Flanior. And through all of this, Lloyd was playing with the butterflies.

Sheena and Lloyd walked back to Dirks house, talking about food. Mostly because his sizzling flesh made Lloyd hungry. Then Lloyd got an idea. Because he didn't want Sheena to be married to some random guy, but more of all, he wanted her for himself. "You know, Sheena, there's only one thing in this world that I would take over you're Curry."

"Hmm, whats that?"

"You. Sheena, I... I love you... for you're cooking." Lloyd mentally punched himself for saying that. He had gotten the words out, and he ruined them. "No, I don't mean that."

"You don't like me or my cooking?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, no, it's not that, I love you."

Sheena threw her arms around Lloyd. "The feelings mutual. They looked at each other, then Lloyd put his lips o Sheena's after a short second of kissing, they pulled away, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "H... hey Sheena..." Sheena's mind went on automatic "oh my goodness, he's gonna save me from sutionrs, he's gonna ask the question!" "Yeah?" she asked, trying to contain her excitment. "What does mutual mean?"

hehehehhehehehhehh that was good.


	3. Lloyd and Raine, short one!

Sorry for the shortness, doin this while at school!

Lloyd ran through the forset, narrowly dodging trees, thanks to the reflexes with his exsphere. He jumped, just as the ground shot down, to form a cliff. He flew through the air, and landed on Rain's Rehaird. Colete flew out of the forest, and the rest of the group flew around Lloyd and Raine on their rehairds. "GO, GO!" Lloyd yelled as trees flew up into the air. Skull dancer jumped out of the ground, sending rocks, and trees flying everywhere. Genis threw several fire balls backwards, as did Zelos. Colette flew as fast as she could, quickly over taking the rest of the group. The skull dancer jumped, and slashed four rehairds out of the sky, so only Raine, Lloys, Colette, and Sheena ere left in the air. The others crashed into the ground. Raine flew around, and charged towards the sklull dancer, as Sheena and Colette were smashed out of the sky. Lloyd jumped, and drove his material blades right through his skull. The skull broke, and Lloyd wormed his way inside. Raine flew down a little bit, until suddenly, skull dancer's head blew apart. Chunks of bone flew everywhere. Raine dodged, and flew, as she saw a red dot fly out of the debris. Lloyd was speeding towards the ground, unable to do anything. Raine flew as fast as she could after him. Just meters before they hit the ground, Raine grabbed him, and jumped off the rehaird. It smashed into the ground, and exploaded into a massive fire ball. Lloyd looked up, and saw his saviour. "you saved me professor." He whispered. He reached up, and kissed her hard on the lips.

I promise to to a better one some day


End file.
